bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Carlisle
Simon Carlisle was the governor of the Sunset Luxury Condominiums buildings in Rapture before, during and after the Rapture Civil War. Following the war, he became the practical and sane voice over the intercom that guides Gunner through the mish-mash of buildings during the events of Bioshock: Warzone and acts as the games main antagonist. Life Prior to Coming to Rapture Simon was born in Cambridge, United Kingdom, in 1929 to a family of four, all of which lived comfortable lives thanks to his father's banking occupation. During the economic recession of the 1930s he quickly picked up his father's business savvy and became a prominent member of the London Stock Exchange, and during World War Two, organized a number of affordable loans for the British government and the Free French forces in the United Kingdom. In 1948, he was offered a place by Andrew Ryan in his new utopia, Rapture. Curious at the prospect, he decided to visit Ryan's new city. Having seen the progress and being excited by the thought of a reclusive and free city, he donated all of his funds and his share late-father's inheritance. He promptly left for Rapture in 1952, making his dissapearance a mystery even to his family, to make his new life in the city. Life in Rapture Prior to the Civil War Life in Rapture, at least in the beginning, was everything Carlisle could have dreamed of. He acted as one of Rapture's finest financial advisers and bankers, offering his services at premium rates. He also acted as one of Rapture's most cruel loan-sharks, forcing those from poor districts like Pauper's Drop to pay out phenomenal fees to simply keep themselves out of debt. He had conflicting philosophy with Sofia Lamb and, at one point, bribed security officers in Persephone to dish out more than a simple stern talking to her whenever she breached protocol. The day prior to the 1958 New Year's eve, he was approached by Atlas to help him fund an unknown project. Carlisle gave the funding without a second thought, ignoring Atlas's advice to 'Avoid the festivities like the plague.' That night, he attended the party at the Kashmir Restaurant and was forced to defend himself during the fighting in the restaurant and surrounding area. Life During the Civil War Carlisle found himself taking the side of Andrew Ryan's security forces, fighting in a number of skirmishes and ambushes throughout the civil war. However, he refused to use plasmids or become spliced due to fears of losing his sanity, a symptom he noted many times of splicing. During the war, he earned the right to work as governor of the Sunset Luxury Condominiums, a large group of buildings set into a borough with a relatively large 'Citadel' at the centre. During this time he remained doubtful of his involvement in the war, somewhat anxious for the war to end. When the war ended however, he found that the whole borough was now infested with Splicers. He remained trapped in the Citadel, fearful of leaving. Events of Bioshock: Warzone In the second level, Gunner is seen by Simon walking through the streets of the Transatlantic Express station. Realizing Gunner is not a Splicer, he warns him of the Splicer activity and guides him to safety when he is attacked for a second time by Splicers en masse. Once Gunner reaches the safety of the bulkhead leading out of the station, Carlisle introduces himself and offers his help in exchange for an impromptu rescue. Gunner accepts, and Carlisle gleefully provides him with information throughout his journey through the first building of the borough, the Sunshine Entertainment Plaza, and in the direction of the Cobalt Club. He then loses contact with Gunner briefly, forcing Gunner to traverse the Plaza on his own and finally reach the bulkhead leading to the the second borough, where Carlisle regains radio contact. He tells Gunner that an unknown Splicer is jamming his radio signals and that, in order to recieve his help, he would have to hunt down and destroy the jammer and kill the Splicer using it. After doing this, Simon tells him that he is sending down his personal Bathysphere to transport Gunner up to his chambers. When Gunner reaches the Citadel, he is attacked by numerous Splicers and is forced to kill them off, allowing Simon to get to the Bathysphere. At this point, Simon reveals his true intentions and promptly shoots Gunner in the head with a revolver, leaving him for dead whilst he escapes in the Bathysphere. In the 9th level of the game, Gunner finally catches up with Simon. Simon sends personal security robots to attack Gunner whilst he flees into the Pacific Spa And Olympic Pools, the setting of the final and 10th level of the game. It is here that he engages in the first stage of the final fight with Gunner, with the two armed with only wrenches and, in Gunner's case, Plasmids. Simon retreats further, reaching the largest pool. He attacks Gunner a second time, this time having drunk several Plasmids in desperation. He flees again, this time above the pool on a gangway which Gunner has to find a key to access an elevator leading up to the gangway. They engage in the final fight, and Gunner manages to gain the upper hand. Simon lunges at Gunner pushing both of them over the gangway into the pool. Depending on the player's choice throughout the game, either Simon grabs Gunner's leg and drags him down, drowning him or Simon grabs Gunner's leg but has his arm cut off by Maria, causing him to drown, in agony, sinking to the bottom of the pool. Category:Characters Category:BioShock: Warzone